Pat's Special Somepony
by Penguinator 24
Summary: Pat Snow, my MLP: FiM OC, is lonely on Hearts and Hooves Day. He goes to look for his Special Somepony. Pinkie Pie doesn't have a Special somepony either. will they become a couple, or is this just a one off thing? PatXPinkiePie
1. Chapter 1

Here's my surprise for Hearts and Hooves/Valentines Day! It's my first ever My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanfic! I hope you like it.

Pat's Special Somepony

A grey Pegasus with a cutie mark cloud with three snowflakes gets up to start his day.

"Another hearts and Hooves day… and yet another lonely one." Pat Snow sighed, looking over the snow covering Ponyville. "Might as well go to Sugarcube Corner to get my breakfast." Pat said to himself, putting on his scarf.

Pinkie Pie is scurrying around the bakery, making her usual wares of cupcakes, cakes, and muffins.

"Morning Pinkie Pie." Pat said in a sad sounding voice.

"Hi Pat! You seem blue today, why is that?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"It's Hearts and Hooves Day." Pat said, even sadder than before.

"It is? Well…" Pinkie Pie stopped.

Rainbow Dash comes into Sugarcube Corner.

"Good morning guys." Rainbow Dash said, wearing a rainbow scarf.

"Morning Dashie!" Pinkie Pie said, as Pat moves aside.

"Pat, you don't have to move aside like that." Rainbow Dash said.

"It's okay, I can wait." Pat said, with a weak smile.

"Something's bothering you, isn't there?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Pat asked.

"Oh come on now. I've never seen you with a frown." Rainbow Dash said.

Pat sighs. "It's Hearts and Hooves Day."

"I know Pat." Rainbow Dash said. "Is that what is bothering you?"

Pat nods. "I've never had a special somepony."

Pinkie Pie does a spit take. "No way! I've never had one too!"

"Well…" Pat stopped blushing.

"Is there something you wanna tell Pinkie Pie Pat?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well… maybe…" Pat said.

"Then, I'll leave you two to it." Rainbow Dash said, paying for her muffin. "See you two later." Rainbow Dash then leaves Sugarcube Corner.

"Well, Pat, what is it?" Pinkie Pie said with a smile.

"Um, Pinkie Pie, would you be my… um… special somepony?" Pat said, with a weak smile.

Pinkie Pie nods. "Yes I will. I want you to smile, so if being your special somepony will do that, I'll glad do that." Pinkie Pie said.

Pat then hugs her. "Thanks Pinkie!" Pat said, crying tears of joy.

Pinkie Pie hugs back. "See you a bit later then."

Pat nods, pays for his muffin, and leaves Sugarcube Corner.

Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro and DHX Media.

Clamer: Pat Snow belongs to me, Penguinator 24.

I hope you liked this. This will have a second and final chapter in the next few days. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Its Penguinator24 here coming at you with the final chapter of Pat's Special Somepony.

Pat's Special Somepony Chapter 2

Pat walks around, a huge grin on his face.

'I've never been soooooooo happy!' Pat said, walking into Fluttershy.

"Oh, hi Pat." Fluttershy said, in her normal shy way.

"Good morning Fluttershy!" Pat said, in a very jovial tone.

"Boy, you're happy today." Fluttershy said.

"I've found my very special somepony!" Pat said.

"Well, who is it?" Fluttershy asked.

"Could you keep it a secret Flutters?

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Fluttershy said, completing the pinkie promise.

"Pinkie Pie." Pat said, whispering.

"Good for you." Fluttershy said.

"The only ones I want you telling is the Cutie Mark Crusaders. I want them to set up a picnic up for me and Pinkie Pie tonight." Pat said.

"That I can do." Fluttershy said, flying off to find the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

'Why do I have the feeling that this is gonna backfire…' Pat thought.

*later, now in the evening

"You know, it's really nice of you, Pinkie Pie, to be my special somepony." Pat said, with a weak smile.

"I want all my friends to be happy!" Pinkie Pie said, hopping around Pat.

"I had the Cutie Mark Crusaders put a Picnic together for us." Pat said.

"Oh really?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Yes. I was getting stuff ready for it all day today." Pat said, putting a blindfold on Pinkie Pie.

"Wait, why are you blindfolding me?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I want what the picnic looks like to be a surprise." Pat said, taking a good look at the picnic.

"Thanks girls. It looks absolutely amazing." Pat said.

The lights glowing a soft white, a spread of sweet treats, all made by the CMC and Pat himself. A banner reads "We love PatPie."

Pat escorts Pinkie to the blanket, where he pulls off the blindfold.

"Oh wow… you did all this for me?" Pinkie Pie asked

"Yes. You see Pinkie, ever since I moved to Ponyville, I've liked you. Not in the normal way that everybody likes you. I've had a crush on you. Ever since the first time I stepped into Sugarcube Corner, I know you were the girl for me. Remember on your birthday when you got that bouquet of a dozen roses?"  
"Yes, Yes I do." Pinkie said, a tear beginning to form in the corner of her eye.

"That was from me. You see, I… I didn't think you wanted a boyfriend. That's why I never asked." Pat said, blushing.

"I've never had a boy give me roses, or even give me a kiss." Pinkie said. "I may be the 'Super Party Pony', but I've never had a boyfriend. I've never even had a kiss from a guy." Pinkie Pie begins to cry a bit.

Pat lands a soft and gentle kiss on Pinkie Pie's cheek.

Pinkie then lands a great hug on Pat.

"Thank you for being an amazing friend… or should I say boyfriend." Pinkie said, flashing a smile though the tears.

Pat smiles widely, and takes Pinkie's hoof. They sit down and watch the sunset.

"We've finally got our Very Special Somepony!" They yelled in unison, going on to enjoy their date.

Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro and DHX Media.

Clamer: Pat Snow belongs to me, Penguinator 24.

I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. There's a lot more MLP fanfics coming from me, hopefully in the next couple weeks or so. Thanks for reading!


End file.
